Lincoln Fire Rescue Service (Ontario)
The Town of Lincoln, is a municipality within the Regional Municipality of Niagara. It was formed in 1970 with the amalgamation of the Township of Clinton, the Township of Louth, and the Village of Beamsville. It lies on Lake Ontario to the North and borders the City of St. Catharines to the East, the Town of Grimsby to the west, the Town of Pelham to the South/East and the Township of West Lincoln to the South West. Fire protection was formed by the amalgamation of the Louth Township Fire Department, the Beamsville Clinton Township Fire Department, the South Clinton Fire Department, and the Vineland Fire Department and is covered by a paid on call or volunteer Dept, out of 4 Fire Stations. There are 114 paid on call firefighters and officers, as well as a paid Chief, paid Deputy Chief, paid Fire Prevention Officer, paid Fire Inspector/Public Educator, and paid Administrative Assistant. The Fire Chief is also the designated Community Emergency Management Coordinator (CEMC) and is responsible for admininstering the municipal Emergency Plan. Firefighters are alerted by pagers and Communications is handled by the City of St. Catharines Fire Dept. Alarm Room. Fire Stations 'Fire Headquarters (Town of Lincoln Municipal Offices) - 4800 South Service Rd., Beamsville' :Car 601 (FS01) - 2016 Ford Interceptor Utility (Fire Chief) :Car 602 (FS02) - 2017 Ford Interceptor Utility (Deputy Chief) :Car 603 (FS04) - 2016 Ford F250 4x4 (Duty Officer / Public Education) :Car 691 (FS03) - 2008 Ford Expedition (Fire Prevention) 'Fire Station 1 - 4594 Ontario St., Beamsville' Built 1972 / Addition 2011 :Pump 611 (FS31) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#11861) :Aerial 615 (FS41) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1665/250/15F/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#4165) (ex-demo) (Spartan Sirius chassis replaced) :Tanker 616 (FS51) - 2010 Kenworth T300 / Midwest (port./2500) (SN#2087) :Squad 618 (FS11) - 2003 Ford F250 4x4 / 2013 Wilcox medical/utility (port./100) 'Fire Station 2 - 4238 Fly Rd., Campden' Built 1958 :Pump 621 (FS32) - 2001 Freightliner FL80/ Superior (1050/1000/30F) :Tanker 626 (FS52) - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Almonte (-/1800) :Squad 628 (FS12) - 2004 Ford 250 4x4 / 2014 Wilcox medical/utility (port./100) 'Fire Station 3 - 3335 Tallman Dr., Vineland' Built 1991 :Pump 631 (FS33) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/835/25F) (SO#4365) :Rescue 637 (FS21) - 2007 Spartan Heavy Rescue / 1988 Dependable/Metro Collision (Box originally on 1988 Chevrolet C70 chassis) :Also acts as the Vineland Base for Niagara EMS - 1 Ambulance 'Fire Station 4 - 3763 Nineteenth St., Jordan' Built 2008 :Pump 641 (FS34) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte (1250/500) (SN#16823) :Tanker 646 (FS53) - 2009 Kenworth T300 / Midwest (port./2500) (SN#2084) :Squad 648 (FS13) - 2004 Ford F250 4x4 / 2014 Wilcox medical/utility (port./100) : [https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6wz6UVDGhTlWlVGcDJ6eElGdU0/view?usp=sharing Pump 642 ] (FS35) - 1993 Spartan Diamond / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#8600) Pump Formerly Pump 3 'Rehab Unit' Volunteer Auxiliary Members respond from Station # 4 Established 2015 :Rehab 649 (FS22) - 1998 Freightliner FL60 / Excellance (ex-Stonewall Jackson Volunteer Fire Department and Rescue Squad) Retired Apparatus :2007 Ford Expedition (FS02) Destroyed in motor vehicle collision 2016 :2005 Chevrolet Equinox (FS03) Sold at auction 2015 :1998 Ford Expedition (FS01) Sold to West Lincoln Fire & Emergency Services (Ontario) 2008 :1991 Pierce Dash / Superior quint (1050/450/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 996, Pierce #E5247) Sold :1989 GMC C7000 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) Sold :1991 Dodge Ram van - mobile air cascade unit Sold :1981 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/600) (SN#T81-121) Sold :1981 Ford cube van rescue :1980 Chevrolet cube van rescue :1966 Ford C/ King Tanker (-/1500) :1977 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (625/600) :1976 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-483) (ex-Niagara Falls Fire Services (Ontario)) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (625/500) :1971 Ford C / Pierreville pumper :1967 GMC Van (converted school van) :1966 Ford step van rescue :1963 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1960 International / King pumper :1960 International / Thibault pumper 'External Links' Lincoln Fire Rescue Official Site 'Station Map' Category:Niagara Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating Midwest apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus